Some automobiles are equipped with an electrical connection box (also called a power distributer) that distributes power from a power supply (a battery) to loads such as headlamps and wipers. A circuit structure disclosed in JP2003-164040A is an example of a member that is included in the internal circuitry of such an electrical connection box.
The circuit structure includes a control circuit substrate on which a conductive pattern (a circuit pattern) is formed, an input terminal bus bar and an output terminal bus bar that are integrated with the control circuit substrate, and a FET (Field Effect Transistor: electronic component) that is mounted on the control circuit substrate and both bus bars. The drain terminal of the FET is electrically connected to the input terminal bus bar, and the source terminal of the same is electrically connected to the output terminal bus bar. The gate terminal of the FET is folded and displaced upward relative to the source terminal, by a distance that corresponds to the thickness of the control circuit substrate, and is electrically connected to a conductive pattern on the control circuit substrate on the output terminal bus bar ([0036] to [0039] in Description, and FIG. 4).